


Journey's End

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Beyond the Veil [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Sirius finally finds his way home through the Veil.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So we started - and mostly finished - writing this right after the first story. Nine years later, we edited it because someone asked. See, sometimes asking for more works.

Sirius wearily stumbled through the veil in the Department of Mysteries yet another time. It had been so long, and he’d lost count of the number of alternate realities he’d encountered. Sometimes they were good worlds that tempted him to stay, like the one early on where he’d met his alternate, who had a happy life with his Moony, and where Peter had never betrayed them. He smiled faintly, remembering meeting James and seeing the pictures of the many Potter and Pettigrew children. He’d been tempted, so very tempted, to stay, but somewhere in this maze of realities was his, where _his_ Moony was waiting for him.

Now he just had to find out if he was going to be arrested on sight on this world, or if he’d have a little time to look around and discover that once again, he wasn’t home. Realizing that he’d stopped hoping to reach home and started to expect disappointment with every step through that eternally damned veil, Sirius sighed.

Straightening his shoulders, he looked around. “Well, at least no one’s jumped out to arrest me yet,” he muttered.

***

“Coming, Remus?” Kingsley Shackleford asked, poking his head into Remus’ small cubicle, his own traveling satchel in his hand.

“Go ahead, Kingsley,” Remus answered, looking up at the bald, black man. “I’ve a bit left to do here.”

Kingsley shook his head. “All right, but don’t be too long at it; you look worn to the bone.”

Waiting until the other man had gone, Remus sighed and rubbed his brow. “And I feel that way too.” His gaze strayed to a picture on the wall, and he sighed, allowing his tired amber eyes to fall closed for a moment.

He’d found that being a ‘hero’ of the war had its perks, ones that even the whole wizarding world knowing about his affliction didn’t dim, and Remus had been given a position at the Ministry to research his obsession. It was a bitter reward, especially in the face of all he’d lost, but he persevered though at times the only thing that kept him from following Sirius through the Veil was the fear that they wouldn’t find each other on the other side either.

Taking a drink of his long cold tea, Remus grimaced and pushed back from his cluttered desk, rising and stretching a back cramped from too long sitting in one place. The Ministry should be emptying out now, so it was time to take his daily trek to the Veil. He allowed himself five minutes each day to curse at the damnable thing, to give in to the bitter anguish that lived inside him at having lost the one man he loved so soon after finding him again.

The war was over, Voldemort was dead, but Remus Lupin still fought his own private battles.

***

The path to the Department of Mysteries was as familiar as the halls of Hogwarts had been once upon a time, and Remus walked it without thinking. Right turn, left turn, there... He walked out to the top of the concave area that encircled the Veil and started down the broad stone steps, until a movement at the base of the curtained arch drew his attention. “Who’s there?” he called sharply, reaching for his wand.

A sharply indrawn breath echoed in the room, and it was a moment before Sirius stepped forward, pale blue eyes fixed on yet another incarnation of his Moony. “Remus?” he whispered, eyes drinking in the beloved features and taking note of greyed hair and careworn expression. Could it be...?

“Sirius?” Remus’ voice broke on the last syllable, and he stumbled as he walked down the steps. “Is it really you?”

“Remus,” Sirius said again, his voice breaking on the single word. “Oh Merlin, am I really home at last?” He took a tentative step forward, his eyes haunted as he stared at the man he’d longed for, for so long.

“Sirius!” If Remus had apparated down the rest of the steps, he wouldn’t have gone any faster, and he enfolded the taller man into a hug, wrapping his arms around the too-thin frame and dragging him back from the Veil’s fluttering curtains. “Merlin, it’s you!”

“Oh my God, it’s really you,” Sirius gasped, tears starting at the corners of his eyes. “Not another look-alike, not another world that’s not quite mine, but _my_ Moony.” His arms wrapped around Remus so tightly that the other man grunted as the air was squeezed out of him.

“What are you...” Remus began before being cut off by Sirius’ grip on him. “You’re here, but how, Sirius, how did you do it? I’ve been trying for years...” He took a deep breath and buried his face in Sirius’ neck, inhaling deeply, the scent that was uniquely Sirius erasing any tiny doubts he might have had that this was indeed the real thing.

“I’m home, Remus; I’m really home,” Sirius said, a tear of relief escaping as he crushed the man he loved to him. “I’ll never let you go again.”

“So long,” Remus continued before drawing back to stare into Sirius’ blue eyes, noting the new fan of wrinkles edging them. “Where have you been—no, never mind, you look as if you’re going to fall down any minute; let me get you home.”

“Home,” Sirius repeated in wondering tones. “Oh, Remus, I’d all but given up hope.”

Remus hushed Sirius with a kiss. “We’ve got so much to talk about, love, but this isn’t the place. Come along; I need to try to get you out of here without causing a commotion. Tomorrow we can spread the news; tonight, I need you to myself.”

Sirius nodded emphatically. “I need to hold you, Remus. To feel and smell and taste you and know that this isn’t another dream. Merlin, I can’t believe that I’m really home after so long,” he said again, dazed and exhausted.

“It’s real, love,” Remus murmured. “It’s real, and so are you.” He gently turned Sirius and began leading him up the steps before pausing. “Here, switch robes with me first; that should give us a bit of disguise.”

Sirius stopped abruptly. “Bloody hell, don’t tell me they still want to send me back to Azkaban?” he exclaimed in dismay.

“No, nothing of the sort,” Remus promised, stroking Sirius’ face to soothe him. “You’ve been completely exonerated, love. I made sure Peter confessed it all before the end.” His voice hardened at the last, then grew smooth once more. “I just want to get you out of here without any questions, and, you have to admit, that robe’s a bit careworn.”

Sirius eyed his robe in surprise. “I suppose you’re right. I’ve been wearing it for a while now, several trips at least, as the last few worlds weren’t conducive to hanging about for new clothing.” He began unfastening the robe, only to pause and watch as Remus did the same, his grey eyes drinking in the sight of his lover again.

Out of his robe, Remus held it out, trying not to stare too hungrily at Sirius’ body.

Seeing the look, Sirius smiled and moved closer again, ignoring Remus’ robe in favor of drawing the wizard back into his arms for another kiss. “Please tell me we’ll be alone when we get to yours?” he asked huskily once the need for air had made him release Remus’ mouth.

“Alone, yes,” Remus rested his head on Sirius’ shoulder before forcing himself to step back. “Now, get dressed before someone comes along, will you?”

“Still impatient,” Sirius teased, knowing perfectly well that he was the impatient one of the pair of them. He took Remus’ robe and shrugged it on, his eyes closing as he was surrounded by Moony’s scent. “We’d best be on our way then,” he said, eyes opening to show his arousal.

“Yes,” Remus shuddered at the heat in Sirius’ eyes, then shook himself. “Privacy then hearing your story out.” Taking Sirius’ hand, he walked them up the stairs and out of the Department of Ministries, and finally to the entrance. “Floo to 16 Archway Lane,” Remus said when they stood in front of one of the huge hearths.

“Oh thank Merlin,” Sirius breathed. “I was afraid you might have kept Grimmauld Place.” He shuddered at the thought of having to go back there. It had been bad enough in the other worlds; he didn’t think he could stand to hear the screeching from his mother’s portrait now that he was home again.

Remus shook his head. “No, I couldn’t stay there with you gone. Now go and floo; I’ll be right behind you.”

Sirius tightened his grasp on Remus’ hand for an instant before forcing himself to let go, reminding himself that it was only for a moment. He took a deep breath as he stepped into the floo, turning to face Remus as he did. He kept his eyes on the warm amber gaze as he spoke the address.

He appeared instantly in Remus’ flat and stepped out of the floo to clear the way for Remus. His eyes took in the furnishings, seeing that they were better quality and condition than Remus used to be able to afford; he was pleased by the realization that Remus was doing better now. But it still felt like Remus to him, and he simply stood there, reveling in the reality that this was his home.

“Sit,” Remus commanded the moment he appeared in the flat. “I’ll get tea on, and I want to hear just what has been going on.” He reached out and stroked Sirius’ cheek, feeling the rasp of bristles under his palm.

Laughing a bit wildly, Sirius leaned into the beloved touch. “What _hasn’t_ been going on?” Looking around, he sat down on the overstuffed sofa that allowed room for Moony to sit next to him, sighing contentedly as he was enfolded in the other man’s scent. “But go, I’d love a spot of tea and biscuits. I’ll tell you all about it when we’re settled down.”

“You had best,” Remus warned before hurrying into the kitchen. Deciding boiling water would take too long, he heated the kettle with a spell, letting the tea steep while he loaded the tray with biscuits and hastily put together ham sandwiches.

“Now then,” he continued, carrying the tray back into the parlor, “eat and we’ll catch up.” Though he tried for a jovial tone, Remus’ amber eyes were full of emotion.

Sirius nodded even as he reached for one of the sandwiches and wolfed half of it down in seconds. “Oh that’s good,” he sighed. “My last few transitions were fairly horrid, so I haven’t had a chance for more than a snatched bite in two or three days.”

He looked at Remus, drinking him in again. “As you may have guessed from what I’ve said, the Veil is a doorway to alternate realities. I’ve been in worlds where James and Lily were alive, where you or I or both were muggles, where you didn’t know me, where I really was the one to betray James, where the entire world was different in odd ways because of changes in history.” He shook his head and took a sip of the tea Remus had poured for him, smiling when it was just the way he liked it.

“Oh, Sirius,” Remus murmured, trying to imagine what Sirius had been through. “But you found your way back to me.” He paused and pushed another sandwich toward Sirius. “I never stopped looking for a way to get you back.”

“I know, love. That’s why I never gave up, never stayed in any of the worlds.” He looked up, shamefaced. “There was one, Moony, where that Sirius was dead, James and Lily were alive, and that Remus was so lonely. It was a good world, Voldemort was gone, and he wanted me to stay so much. And it had been so long, and I was so tired... I thought about it. I’m so sorry, Remus.” The blue eyes fell to his lap, unable to meet Remus’ any longer.

Remus reached out and stroked Sirius’ hair. “It’s all right, Sirius, I can’t blame you for wanting peace; you’ve been through so much.”

Sirius leaned toward him, his eyes closing. “That’s just it, Remus. I realized that I could never have peace without you. No matter how close the others were, right down to their scent, they still weren’t _you_.”

“I’m not going to say I’m upset that you realized that,” Remus smiled. “He’s dead here too, you know, Voldemort, I mean. Harry killed him.”

Sirius smiled brightly. “Brilliant! I always knew Harry could do it. How could James’ and Lily’s son not be extraordinary?” He paused, thinking and munching on another sandwich. “Is the poor boy allowed to have a normal life now?”

Remus snorted. “Hardly; though now everyone is chasing him around to get interviews. He’s...” He nodded to himself. “He’ll be all right, especially now that you’re back.”

“I’ve missed him,” Sirius whispered. “I rarely saw him, rarely dared to since he had so many problems. Remus and James often showed me pictures, but that was as close I got.”

“You got to see James and Lily,” Remus murmured. “That had to be wonderful even if they weren’t our James and Lily.”

“Well, aside from the times they nearly killed me because they thought I was their Sirius, who had betrayed them. Lily is one powerful witch,” Sirius said ruefully.

Remus winced at the thought. “Thank Merlin none of them were able to do it.”

“Yes, I was rather grateful for that myself. And for them usually coming around to believe me and helping me get back to the veil so I could keep trying to get home.”

“And how much trouble did you cause in all these places?” Remus asked, trying to sound stern.

Sirius gave him a grin but didn’t answer verbally.

Remus smiled “That’s my Padfoot.”

Sirius laughed. “Once a Marauder, always a Marauder.”

“And you have no idea how glad I am that there are two Marauders here again,” Remus whispered, reaching for Sirius’ hand.

“I’m sure James is with us in spirit. And if not, there’s always Harry.” Sirius grinned. “He bid fair to outdo some of our pranks, with Ron and Hermione’s help.”

“The next generation,” Remus nodded.

“So they’re all well, then?” Sirius asked, relieved. He frowned as he realized, “They’ll have graduated from Hogwarts. I missed that too, seeing them grow up and make their places in the world.”

“They’ve been out two years,” Remus said, squeezing Sirius’ hand. “Ron and Hermione got married just after they finished school, and knowing his family, they may be expecting any day now.”

“Merlin help us, Hermione’s brains crossed with Weasley deviltry? Hogwarts may not survive the next generation!”

“Should I mention that Harry is seeing Ginny Weasley?”

“Ah, so he finally saw what was under his nose, did he? I’m not surprised. Potter men seem to like redheaded witches,” Sirius chuckled. “But Hogwarts will definitely not survive their children.”

“Hmm, and I thought you would have been amused by that thought.”

“Oh, I am. Perhaps we should both become teachers so we’ll be there to see it firsthand.”

Remus chuckled and refilled their tea. “What, I would have thought you wanted to be headmaster.”

“Me replace Dumbledore? Have you run mad?”

“Well, you have the strange speeches down right well.”

“Should I start keeping lemon drops in my pocket too?”

“That depends; do you want students rummaging in your pockets?”

“No, that’s reserved for the Defense Against Dark Arts instructor,” Sirius smirked.

“Hrmmm, intending on hiring a new one, are you?”

“I thought perhaps I would reinstate one.”

Remus pretended to pause and ponder the statement. “The moment you become Headmaster, I’ll accept the offer.”

“Well then, I have a goal to strive for, don’t I? At least that will give me a reason to let you out of bed occasionally.”

“You are a fool,” Remus laughed.

“A fool for love,” Sirius exclaimed dramatically, flinging himself back into the corner of the sofa with the back of one hand over his forehead.

“Fool,” Remus repeated, though his voice was choked.

Sirius transformed to Padfoot, panting and wagging his tail. He leaned forward to lick Remus’ face sloppily.

Remus wrapped his arms around the shaggy black dog’s neck, hugging him tightly and burying his face against the warm coat.

Whining softly, Sirius leaned into Remus’ embrace, knowing that Remus would welcome his weight.

Remus hugged the dog closely. “I’ve missed you so much, Sirius,” he whispered.

Shifting back to human form, Sirius wrapped his arms equally tightly around Remus. “I’ve missed you too, love. More so with every day and every other Remus I encountered who still wasn’t you.”

“You came back to me, that’s all that matters, love,” Remus murmured, hugging Sirius tightly. “You came back to me.”

“And this time nothing’s going to take me away again. We’ve endured far too many partings already. This time, we’re together forever.” Sirius didn’t care how sappy he sounded; he needed to say this for both of them.

“Yes,” Remus nodded, lifting his head from Sirius’ shoulder to stare into beloved blue-gray eyes. “No more Voldemort, no more Death Eaters, no more Pettigrew.”

That caught Sirius’ attention. “So what finally happened to dear old Wormtail?” he asked, sneering the nickname of the man who’d betrayed them all.

“I killed him.” Remus shuddered. “He begged at the end, but he’d hurt too many people, hurt you too much...”

“I’m sorry I missed it,” Sirius said viciously.

Remus gave a half-smile, though his eyes were sad. “I did say it was for you if that helps.”

“I’m sorry you had to be the one to do it, Moony,” Sirius said softly, stroking his lover’s back soothingly.

“It was fitting,” Remus sighed.

“I never wanted you to have to face things like that,” Sirius replied. “You’ve had to face too much already. But it’s over now, just us now.”

“Yes,” Remus murmured, “it is, isn’t it?”

“Finally,” Sirius said with utter satisfaction.

“Until Harry hears that you’re back; I should feel guilty for not owling him, but tonight I want you to myself.”

“Yes, we need this night for ourselves,” Sirius agreed. “I want to see everyone, but first I want to be with you. I’m sure Harry will understand.” He drew Remus closer, shifting till they were reclining across the sofa, Remus on top of Sirius.

“If not, Ginny will swat him,” Remus sighed, resting his head against Sirius’ chest and closing his eyes. “But I thought I was supposed to be comforting you.”

“We can comfort each other,” Sirius replied, smiling. “All night long, I hope.”

Remus’ eyebrows rose. “All night long? We aren’t young men any longer, Padfoot.”

“But I have a great deal of inspiration, Moony. And years to make up for.”

“Mmm, then perhaps a bath is in order first?”

“If we’re sharing it, it sounds wonderful to me,” Sirius replied, sitting up with Remus in his lap.

“Of course we would be.” Remus stood and reached for Sirius’ hand. “Do you believe I’m letting you out of my sight that quickly?”

“I certainly hope not. I plan to remain glued to you for the foreseeable future.” Sirius let himself be pulled to his feet and followed Remus out of the room. He looked around interestedly, curious about the home Remus had made for himself. Not surprisingly, it was warm and cozy, decorated in warm tones that made Sirius feel immediately at home.

“Let me get the water running...” Remus kissed Sirius’ hand before letting it go and ducking into the bathroom, turning on the tap and flicking his wand to light several candles that were scattered around the room.

“Very nice,” Sirius approved. He leaned against the doorjamb, watching Remus contentedly. After a moment, he straightened up and slipped off Remus’ robe, then reached for the fastenings on his denims, eager to feel Remus against his bare skin again.

Remus paused, his clothes half off, and looked over his shoulder at Sirius. “Yes, you are, love,” he murmured, shedding the rest of his garments and reaching out a hand for Sirius’.

Both of them watched as their fingers laced together, drawing them closer together, and Sirius sighed happily, redolent with contentment. “I finally have time to convince you how marvelous you are,” he said softly, a tiny smile flirting with the corners of his mouth.

“Planning on having quite the long life, are you?” Remus asked, drawing Sirius toward the bath and urging him in.

“I intend to live forever. On love,” Sirius declaimed dramatically while batting his eyes at Remus. He stepped into the hot bath and sank down into the water with a contented sigh, never letting go of Remus’ hand. “Come on in, love, it’s perfect.”

“Of course it is, you’re in it,” Remus murmured, stepping into the bath and sinking down in front of Sirius, leaning back against his lover’s chest and drawing Sirius’ arms around his waist.

“I think you’re easily pleased, Moony,” Sirius replied, his arms tightening around the dear weight. He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with Remus’ scent, and he felt the weight of loneliness finally fall from him.

“I’d say it was more the opposite,” Remus corrected gently. “I’m only happy with you.”

“Then you’re going to be happy for the rest of your life because I’m never leaving you again.” Sirius lowered his chin to Remus’ shoulder, their cheeks pressed together as they relaxed.

“Damn right,” Remus said vehemently, clutching Sirius’ hands to him. “Perhaps in a year or so I’ll let you out of my sight.”

“That might be a little soon for me,” Sirius admitted, his fingers tightening on Remus’. “I’m thinking about having us chained together.”

“I won’t argue that, especially once Harry finds out you’re back. He may fight me for you.”

“Are you going to fight a duel for my hand then?” Sirius chuckled.

“No, he’d beat me,” Remus said simply.

“No, he wouldn’t, because I’d cheat to make sure you won. You’re the only one I want, Moony.”

Remus sighed and relaxed back against Sirius, still holding his hands. “I feel the same, love.”

Suddenly feeling guilty, Sirius bit his lip, hesitating as he tried to decide whether to tell Remus about his encounters with some of Remus’ ‘twins’ in the other realities.

Feeling the slight tension in Sirius’ body, Remus looked back over his shoulder. “What is it?” he asked.

Sirius hesitated a moment longer, but he didn’t want any lies between them, so there was really no choice. “When I was... traveling, sometimes, I met you. Not you, of course, but your... alternates. And some of them were _very_ like you, Remus.” He paused again, searching for the words to continue.

Remus’ amber eyes remained calm, and he nodded. “And you expect me to be upset over this?”

Sirius closed his eyes, unable to meet to meet the warm, trusting gaze. “I... did more than talk to some of them, Remus,” he said in a choked voice.

“I gathered that was the case when you mentioned it.” Remus twisted around and cupped Sirius’ cheek with his palm. “With all you’ve been through, love, how can I deny you comfort where you could find it?”

“Ah, Remus, there’s no one else like you,” Sirius whispered, opening desolate grey eyes to stare at him. “Not even other versions of you. I’m so sorry, love; I should have been stronger.”

Remus shook his head and leaned in to give Sirius a gentle kiss. “You’re the strongest man I know, Padfoot. You survived Azkaban and the Veil and came back to me; that’s all I care about.”

Sirius pressed closer, his eyes closing again as he drank in Remus’ nearness. “I truly don’t deserve you, Moony, but I’m glad I have you.”

“Nonsense,” Remus murmured, stroking Sirius’ arm. “You deserve only the best.”

“I certainly have that,” Sirius sighed, slowly relaxing. “And I’m never going to leave you again.”

“Damn right you aren’t,” Remus stated firmly.

Sirius smiled, his natural cheer gradually reappearing as it sank in that he was truly home at last and back with _his_ Remus. “Planning to keep a collar and leash on me all the time, luv?”

“Looking to indulge in a little kink, are we?” Remus teased gently.

Sirius barked a laugh. “At this point, Moony, just being able to touch you is kinky enough for me.”

“I think we’ll both have lots of that kink then tonight and for the foreseeable future,” Remus promised.

“You may get rather tired of me, Moony,” Sirius warned. “I don’t think I’m going to want to let go of you for quite some time.”

Remus’ answer was a half-laugh, half-sob. “Do you really think that’s a problem? If I had my way, we wouldn’t be in different rooms any time in the foreseeable future.”

Sirius’ arms tightened around Remus. “That’s going to work pretty well then since I don’t plan to be out of arm’s reach.”

“Good.” Remus sighed and relaxed against him, the water warm around them.

“Which means I won’t be locked up in Grimmauld Place again,” Sirius warned. “We’re a team, and anyone who doesn’t like it can lump it!”

“Far from it, love, you’re a hero of the war; people will be falling all over themselves to be near you.”

“A hero,” Sirius exclaimed, startled. “That’s bloody ridiculous, Moony!”

“A hero.” Remus stated firmly, half sitting up to look back at the other wizard. “They call you the second official casualty of the war, not that I believed it.”

“Who was the first?” Sirius asked, focusing on that detail rather than the absurdity of him being considered a hero.

“Cedrick Diggory, the boy who was killed at the Tri-Wizard tournament.”

“Oh, of course.” Sirius sighed. “With all the different worlds I’ve been to, sometimes it’s hard to remember what really happened in this one.”

“I’m sorry, love,” Remus murmured, stroking his arms. “We’ll take it slowly until you feel like you’re on solid ground again.”

“Just stay close, Moony. I still can hardly believe it’s really you.”

“I know what you mean,” Remus sighed. “Every day I’d go stand in front of that damned Veil and curse it for taking you from me when I’d only just got you back.”

Sirius winced. “I’m sorry I put you through that, Remus. I cursed it a fair bit myself,” he admitted.

“Are you trying to tell me you fell through the Veil of your own power?” Remus asked incredulously.

“Of course not!” Sirius exclaimed. “Why in Merlin’s name would you think that?”

“For the same reason you apparently think you ‘put me through all that’.”

“Oh. You’re being logical again, aren’t you?” Sirius raked a hand through his long hair, pushing it back from his face. “But it does seem you’ve spent most of your life waiting. I wish it could have been otherwise for both of our sakes.”

With a move that splashed water out of the tub, Remus turned and kneeled between Sirius’ legs. “As do I,” he said quietly, reaching up to stroke Sirius’ face, feeling the rough rasp of stubble beneath his palm, “and I may have been the one waiting, but you were the one who was lost, and now you’re found; that’s all I care about.”

Sirius’ lips curved in a smile, and his hands settled on Remus’ hips. “There was never a chance that I would give up before I found my way home to you, Moony. You’re what kept me going.”

“Such strength,” Remus whispered, bringing his other hand up to stroke the other side of Sirius’ face.

“Such need,” Sirius corrected, leaning into Remus’ touch.

“Both then.” Remus leaned in and kissed him gently.

“As long as it got me here, I don’t care what it was.” Sirius’ fingers gently stroked Remus’ skin as they kissed again, pressing close.

“You’re here,” Remus whispered, wonder filling his voice, and he pulled back to stare at Sirius, his fingers tangling in the long dark hair. “You’re really here with me.”

“I am, and I assure you I’m never going anywhere again,” Sirius said fervently, looking into the beloved amber eyes. “Not even to the shops!”

“When we go, we can go together,” Remus promised, giving a gulping laugh.

“I think that would be best for a bit,” Sirius said, only half joking. He raised a hand to cup Remus’ face, a thumb brushing gently over his lips. “This is as far as I want to be from you.”

Remus caught the thumb between his lips, brushing his tongue against the pad before letting it go. “This close is nearly perfect.”

“Nearly?” Sirius’ eyes darkened as he stared at Remus’ mouth.

“Perfect would involve somewhere with more space.”

“Like maybe moving this to the bed?” Sirius suggested.

“Do you feel clean enough?”

“Clean enough to feel the need to get dirty.”

Remus gave a broken laugh at that and lurched forward to hug Sirius tightly.

“It’s all right, Moony,” Sirius whispered, holding him close and stroking his back soothingly. “We’re together again, for good this time.”

“Sorry,” Remus gasped against his neck. “You’re the one who’s been gone, I should be supporting you.”

“You are,” Sirius replied simply, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of Remus, _his_ Remus, right there in his arms.

“By falling apart?”

“By being here, by still wanting me even after so long. I should be sorry you were alone these past years, but I’m selfish, Moony; I wish you hadn’t been alone, but I’m glad you’re here for me.”

Remus straightened up and shook his hair back out of his eyes, offering a small smile. “You’re it for me, Padfoot; if it came to the choice of being alone or looking for someone else, I’d take the former.”

“Well, I’m not planning on you being alone again, so it’s a moot point.” Sirius kissed him lightly. “And now I think we should get out of this bath and make use of that big bed in the other room.”

“Your wish is my command, love.” Remus’ smile firmed as he stood, holding out his hands to help Sirius as well.

“Really?” Sirius’ eyebrows rose even as he stepped out of the tub, still holding Remus’ hands. “That could be very interesting.”

“Really.” Remus reached for his wand and dried them both with a whispered spell.

“We’ll explore that another night. Tonight I just want you with me in that bed.”

“Then come with me.” Remus slid his arm around Sirius waist, stroking his side as they walked into the bedroom.

“I hope to,” Sirius laughed, and Remus shook his head as they dropped to the bed, instantly turning toward each other, pressed together from toes to shoulders as their mouths came together in a frantic kiss.

“Oh, Moony,” Sirius panted long minutes later when they finally drew back, “I need to feel you in me tonight.”

Remus shivered at the longing in Sirius’ voice, he nuzzled his jaw before answering. “I’d love to.” Gently, he rolled Sirius to his back, moving with him and fumbling in the bedside table for a container of oil.

“I’ve dreamed of this for so long,” Sirius whispered, watching Remus’ every move and licking his lips hungrily.

“As have I.” Remus’ voice was hoarse as he set the container next to Sirius’ hip and ran his hands up Sirius chest, frowning as he felt several new scars amongst those he’d gained in Azkaban.

Sirius easily interpreted the reaction, and he raised a hand to cover Remus’. “It’s all in the past, Remus. What matters is the present, and it’s a rather lovely one.”

“I want you to tell me. Later.” Remus said seriously before leaning in to kiss his way along Sirius’ collarbone.

“I will,” Sirius promised, knowing the tales of his years away would take a long time and content in the knowledge that they would have that time. For the moment, however, he gave himself up to Remus’ ministrations, shivering in pleasure at the touch of his lips.

Remus tilted his head so that he could meet Sirius’ gaze, and nodded before going back to what he was doing, mapping each inch of his torso with lips and tongue.

“Love you,” Sirius whispered, watching Remus avidly. His own hands shakily caressed Remus’ back and shoulders, trying to share some of the pleasure he was experiencing.

Lost in the familiar, beloved scents and sensations, Remus could only nod as he worked his way lower, licking and sucking at Sirius’ nipples, moving from one to the other while Sirius squirmed and made soft sounds of pleasure.

“Always you, Moony, only you.”

Warm droplets dripped onto Sirius’ chest as Remus continued lower, his tongue dipping into the shallow hollow of Sirius’ navel, lapping at it. Sirius raised his hands to Remus’ face, cupping it tenderly while his thumbs brushed the tears from his cheeks.

“Oh my Moony,” he whispered.

“Sirius,” Remus breathed in response, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “My Sirius.” He turned his head to kiss Sirius’ palm, then leaned in to kiss the head of his shaft, licking away the single droplet of precome that balanced there.

Sirius gasped and his hips jerked while his fingers tangled in Remus’ hair. “So good, Moony,” he panted. “But I want you in me when I come.”

“Greedy git,” Remus murmured, looking up again, his eyes bright with unshed tears. He reached for the oil and poured some over Sirius’ groin, smoothing it in and letting it run between his cheeks, following it with a finger that he then pressed into Sirius’ ass.

“Always for you,” Sirius replied with a wicked smile that turned to a moan as Remus breeched him.

“You have no idea how glad I am to hear that, love,” Remus breathed, taking his time as he stretched Sirius, every so often swallowing his moans with kisses.

Sirius squirmed lazily, petting Remus’ hair and simply absorbing the fact of his presence, the sight, scent, sound, taste and feel of him while Remus continued to concentrate on him, adding a second finger when Sirius was relaxed enough, pressing a kiss to his belly at the same time.

“Oh, Moony, I do love you,” Sirius panted, his hips rising and falling jerkily as he rode Remus’ fingers.

Remus shuddered at the words and leaned in to kiss Sirius hungrily, all thoughts of patience gone as he was consumed by the need to connect with his lover as deeply as possible.

When Remus drew back slightly, Sirius looked up into the passion-darkened amber eyes and rasped, “Want you in me, Remus. Now, please.”

“Anything,” Remus whispered, drawing back to slick up his erection and, staring into Sirius’ eyes, slowly push into him.

“Oh yes,” Sirius gasped, his hands gripping Remus’ upper arms. “Missed you so much, Moony.”

“You’re back now, you’re safe,” Remus chanted, kissing every inch of Remus’ face that he could reach as they moved together.

“And you’re still here and still mine.” Sirius’ relief and joy shone from his eyes.

“Not being yours was never in the equation.”

“How did I get so lucky?” Sirius shuddered slightly and clenched down on Remus’ cock.

“The same way I did,” Remus whispered, reaching between them to stroke Sirius’ erection, a low moan escaping his lips as he felt the familiar weight of his shaft in his hand.

“Can we send the Sorting Hat flowers as a thank you?” Sirius half chuckled as his back arched and he thrust into Remus’ hand.

“Anything you want - in the morning.”

Sirius nodded jerkily. “Tonight’s just for us.”

“Oh yes,” Remus breathed, kissing him again and stroking him faster as they rocked together.

“Found my way home to you,” Sirius panted, arching closer to Remus. “At least in part for this,” he added with a breathless laugh, making Remus shake his head before his breath caught in his throat when Sirius clenched down around him.

“Never wanted anyone the way I want you, never loved anyone else,” Sirius rasped, sliding his hands down Remus’ back to cup his ass, fingers digging in to the taut muscles.

“Sirius,” Remus whispered, kissing him desperately as he gave in to the need to claim his lover and slammed into him, his hand tightening around Sirius’ cock.

“Oh Merlin, yes, Moony,” Sirius groaned, hiking his legs up around Remus’ waist to open himself even more to the welcome thrusts.

“So close... Need to feel you.”

“Yes,” Sirius hissed, his body tightening as he stared up into the warm amber eyes, and then he cried out as he came, clenching down on Remus’ cock as his seed covered Remus’ hand.

Remus cried out at the sensation, pounding into Sirius until he came as well, the pleasure washing over him in waves that threatened to drown him in their intensity. When they finally ebbed, he lay on top of Sirius, spent but still stroking the other man wherever he could reach.

Sirius made a soft sound of contentment and pressed a kiss to Remus’ temple, blissfully happy in that moment.

“You’re really back with me,” Remus whispered.

Sirius nodded, pressing closer. “I would have kept trying for the rest of my life if need be,” he said quietly. “I knew you were waiting for me.”

“You made it back.” Remus pushed up onto his elbows and stared down into Sirius’ eyes. “That’s all that matters to me.”

Sirius gazed back into the warm amber eyes. “Why do I think we’re going to be saying some variation of that quite often for the next while?” he murmured wryly.

“Because that will make it seem more real perhaps,” Remus sighed, stroking a hand over Sirius’ forehead as he nodded.

“Yes, it’s still hard to believe, I suppose because I dreamed of it so many times. A part of me still expects to wake up and find this is just another one.”

Remus kissed him at that and stroked the side of his face. “I’ll be here, love, I promise, and so will you.”

“A few more hours for us and then we’ll have to get in touch with Harry,” Sirius mumbled sleepily.

“We’ll owl him first thing in the morning,” Remus promised, stroking Sirius’ back and hair, the repetitive motion soothing them both.

“He’s going to be surprised,” Sirius murmured. He concentrated for a moment, and then they were cleaned up, and he let his eyes close, simply enjoying the togetherness.

“He’s going to be ecstatic,” Remus breathed, continuing to stroke Sirius’ shoulders as the other man sank into sleep, though he stayed awake through most of the night, fearful that if he closed his eyes, Sirius would be gone when he woke.

***

Sunlight streaming through the curtains they hadn’t bothered to draw closed the previous evening woke Sirius, and he tensed until he remembered the night before. His eyes flew open to meet weary amber, and a slow smile curved his lips. “It wasn’t a dream. I’m really home.”

“No dream,” Remus whispered, kissing his forehead. “You’re here with me.”

Sirius’ smile widened until it seemed to stretch from ear to ear. “I’m home; you’re here, and you still love me; Harry’s alive; and the war’s over. Moony, we need to celebrate! The biggest party in history! Or at least the wildest.”

“Oh, Sirius,” Remus laughed, hugging him close. “Only you would come up with an idea like that.”

“You have good ideas too,” Sirius said, purposely misunderstanding. “Next weekend? Or should we just tell people and let them show up tonight and grow into a party?”

“Perhaps you should tell Harry first so he has a bit of time alone with you?” Remus suggested.

“Good point. You always were the smart one, Moony. So we’ll have the party next weekend, then. Us, Harry, his friends, the other members of the Order... who else?”

Remus’ smile died away, and he pressed his lips together, the arm he had around Sirius’ shoulders tightening. “We lost a number of the Order in the war, love,” he said quietly. “Moody, Tonks, Fred Weasley... and Dumbledore.”

Sirius stared at him, shocked and shaken. “So many? I knew that we had to have lost some, though I hadn’t really thought about it, but so many... Fred Weasley? He was just a boy.”

“It _was_ a war at the end,” Remus said, his voice a rough whisper. “Even Harry...” he stopped and took a deep breath, “even Harry died.”

“ **Whot**!?” Sirius exclaimed, shocked, as he sat bolt upright, staring at Remus. “But you said we’d talk to him today?” He almost begged Remus to explain.

“We are,” Remus promised quickly. “He had to die to kill Voldemort, but he came back—it’s complicated magic, love, and Harry can explain it better than I.”

Sirius shook his head in disbelief, slowly subsiding next to Remus again. “If you say so. As long as he’s truly all right?”

“Truly, I swear,” Remus said seriously as he kissed the side of Sirius’ head. “And he’ll be ever so much better once he hears that you’re back.”

“Then perhaps we should get up, get dressed, and you can floo him to come over for breakfast.”

“Back less than a day and as bossy as ever,” Remus murmured tenderly, kissing Sirius again before letting him go so that they could get out of bed.

“You know me, I’ll never change,” Sirius replied, stretching hugely as he stood up.

“Thank Merlin for that,” Remus murmured, taking a moment to watch Sirius as he began to get dressed, reveling in the ability to do that again.

“I’ll remind you of that when you’re yelling at me to pick up after myself,” Sirius chuckled.

“Give me a decade or so and I might do that,” Remus murmured, rising to get dressed himself.

“So I get to be a slob for ten years? You’re going to spoil me, Moony.”

Remus gave a broken chuckle at that and turned away to blink rapidly. “I finally have you back,” he tried to joke, “I’d say you’re due for a bit of spoiling.”

Sirius came around the bed to draw Remus into his arms, holding him close. “We’ll spoil each other, love.”

“I like that thought; it will keep me from sniffling like a girl.”

“You can sniffle all you want,” Sirius assured him. “In fact, you can do anything you want, just as long as I can see you,” he ended wryly.

“Well, if you want this to be a surprise for Harry, you’re going to have to back away a bit when I talk to him in the fire,” Remus pointed out.

“Why don’t I start breakfast while you’re flooing him?” Sirius suggested, his arms tightening momentarily before he let go.

Remus half-turned to kiss him. “Just don’t burn the toast,” he murmured.

“I’ll have you know I make fine toast,” Sirius said loftily before grinning. “When I don’t forget it and burn it.”

“Which would be one time out of ten if I remember correctly,” Remus smiled. “Now hush so I can speak to Harry.”

“Yes, sir, Master Lupin, sir.” Sirius dodged the swat, laughing, and left the room, knowing he’d be unable to resist speaking if he saw Harry, and he wanted their meeting to be in person.

Shaking his head, Remus tossed a handful of powder into the fire and waited for Harry to answer.

“Remus? Is anything wrong? I wasn’t expecting to hear from you this morning.” Harry looked surprised, and Ginny hovered at his shoulder, equally concerned.

“No, no, there’s nothing wrong,” Remus said quickly. “I was just hoping you could come by today. I’ve found something that you might want to see.”

“Oh. Well, yes, I suppose so,” Harry said after a quick glance over his shoulder at Ginny for her nod. “Just let us tidy up after breakfast and we’ll be over in a bit.”

“Of course, take your time, it’s nothing that can’t keep for a bit,” Remus nodded. “I’ll see you then.”

Harry and Ginny nodded and then disappeared, and Remus took a deep breath before straightening up and turning from the hearth. “They’ll be here shortly,” he called.

“Then come and have your breakfast before it gets cold or they get here.” Sirius gestured with his wand and the toast and soft boiled eggs settled on the table, along with a steaming tea pot.

“Can I see it through the smoke?” Remus teased gently as he walked up behind Sirius and hugged him tightly. “Breakfast looks wonderful, love.”

“After that, it would serve you right if I made you make your own,” Sirius laughed.

“I can do that tomorrow,” Remus said agreeably. “We might need to go to the market first, though.”

“Are you trying to tell me that I’m eating you out of house and home?”

“Hardly, simply that I haven’t much here; I generally eat at the Ministry.”

Sirius leaned over and kissed him lightly before sitting down. “I didn’t expect you to have enough for two, Moony. After all you did live alone.”

“But not any longer.” Remus sat as well and poured them both tea.

“No, not any longer.” Sirius smiled widely. “That sounds rather wonderful, doesn’t it?”

“Actually,” Remus nodded, gazing at Sirius over his cup, “it sounds perfect; now eat before this train of thought gets us distracted.”

“Are you saying that we have no will power?” Sirius asked with a wicked grin.

“At the current point of time, I certainly don’t!”

“A very good point, and if Harry wasn’t on his way over, I’d test that,” Sirius said in a near purr. “But as he is...” He picked up his tea as Remus shook his head and wagged a finger at him.

“You’re a horrid tease, Padfoot.”

“I’ll let you punish me tonight,” Sirius promised him.

“By taking care of you perhaps,” Remus scoffed before cutting into his eggs and beginning to eat, his gaze straying to Sirius every so often.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Sirius said gently, reaching over to cover one of Remus’ hands with his own. “You can take your eyes off me.”

“I know, I’m just enjoying,” Remus admitted, turning his hand to twine their fingers together.

“Ah, then look your fill.”

“That might end in a century or so.”

“You might have to dust me occasionally then.”

“Oh, I can promise that you won’t get dusty.”

“This sounds promising.”

“And you know me, I always keep my promises.”

“You’re almost making me wish Harry wasn’t coming.”

Remus shook his head and sipped at his tea. “I doubt you really mean that.”

Sirius arched one dark eyebrow. “Have you forgotten last night already?”

“Of course not! I simply meant that today is for you and Harry; we’ll have tonight and all the other nights.”

“Many of them,” Sirius agreed, dipping a toast finger into his egg while Remus nodded and smiled, as he continued with his breakfast.

“Remus?” Harry called his name as he and Ginny let themselves in the front door after apparating into the front yard, and Sirius’ head whipped around to focus on the doorway.

“Why don’t you answer him, love,” Remus murmured, smiling at the other man.

“We-” Sirius’ voice cracked, and he had to try again. “We’re in the kitchen, Harry.”

“Who is that?” Ginny could be heard to ask, and Remus smiled, standing to stroke a hand over Sirius’ shoulder in support as Harry walked through the door.

“Hello, Harry.” Sirius drank him in, his face stark with emotion.

“S-Sirius?” Harry gasped, turning to look at Remus, his eyes wide and his skin pale. “Remus, you didn’t...”

“I didn’t do anything, Harry,” Remus said roughly. “It _is_ Padfoot; he came back to us.”

“Four years of going through that damned Veil to every sort of world, some better, some worse, something just bizarre, and I finally found my way home,” Sirius said, getting to his feet. “It’s good to see you again, Harry.”

“Sirius!” Harry cried, bolting around the table and catching his godfather in a tight hug.

Sirius’ arms wrapped around him equally tightly, and his eyes closed as he held Harry close. “You look even more like James,” he whispered.

“And you look the same,” Harry rasped, finally pulling back to stare at the older wizard. “How did you do it?”

“I just kept going through the Veil, again and again, going to world after world after world, until I got back to the right one.”

“And you did; thank Merlin, you did.” Harry glanced over at Remus, who was nodding and smiling widely.

“I had to. This is where my family is.”

“And you’re home,” Ginny whispered, tears in her eyes.

“And I’m never leaving again.” Sirius looked from Harry to Ginny. “I understand you’re together now.”

“What?” Harry asked, before straightening and clearing his throat, surreptitiously wiping his eyes. “Oh, yes, Ginny was good enough to wait till I stopped being an utter prat and noticed her properly.”

Sirius laughed. “I’m so glad I’ll be here when you have children.”

“Now, now, let’s not be hasty,” Ginny laughed before hugging Sirius as well and whispering in his ear.

“Ginny’s playing chaser for the Harpies,” Harry said proudly.

“Good for you!” Sirius exclaimed. “And I wasn’t suggesting you have one this instant. Now that the war’s over, you have plenty of time for that sort of thing. And Remus and I will be happy to babysit when the time comes.”

“You mean I’ll be happy to watch while you look after the young Potters,” Remus chuckled.

Sirius grinned. “That’s rather the way it worked out when Harry was in nappies, isn’t it?”

“ _You_ were his godfather.”

“Could we not discuss me in nappies?” Harry groaned.

“I don’t know; I’d like to hear more,” Ginny laughed, sitting down at the table in one of the empty spaces as Remus gathered cups for her and Harry.

“Well, I wouldn’t!”

“But you were so cute,” Sirius said, laughing at Harry’s expression.

“I have to agree,” Remus commented, smiling slightly as he brushed a hand over Sirius’ shoulder and sat.

Harry hid his face in his hands, and Sirius barked a laugh. “Since it’s my first day back, we’ll skip the baby stories today.”

“And perhaps hear about where you’ve been?” Harry asked.

Sirius shuddered. “No, not yet. It’ll be a while before I’m ready to talk about that. Suffice to say, it seems that the Veil leads to other realities, ones where different choices caused different events, some recent and very similar to ours and some far enough back that you’d hardly recognize it as the same world.”

Remus reached out and ran his hand over Sirius’ arm, ending up covering his hand and squeezing while Harry pressed his lips together and nodded.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be a wet blanket,” Sirius said. “It’s just been so long that I’d nearly given up hope,” he said softly. “I’ll tell you eventually, I promise, but for now, I just want to enjoy being home again.” He perked up. “We’re going to have a party on the weekend.”

“And, knowing Sirius, it will be a wild one,” Remus added quickly.

“We’re inviting everyone. That way everyone will know I’m back and no one will faint when they see me in the street.”

“Or scream,” Harry chuckled, glancing at Ginny.

“He means Ron,” Remus clarified.

Ginny sighed. “Someone in the family had to get a girly scream, and it certainly wasn’t me.”

Sirius laughed again at that. “Remus tells me Hermione also finally succeeded in making him notice what was right under his nose.”

“They’re expecting their first in three months,” Harry said dryly.

The grey eyes widened. “I’m surprised Hermione didn’t want to establish her career first.”

“You should be surprised they don’t have one already,” Ginny giggled.

Sirius’ eyebrows rose. “I don’t think I want to know.”

“That’s what I’ve said numerous times,” Remus murmured.

“Well, soon they can be saying that to us,” Sirius offered comfortingly.

“Something I don’t think either of you will mind,” Ginny smiled.

“I’m quite looking forward to it,” Sirius assured her before smiling at Remus.

“You always were a bad influence,” Remus murmured.

“Which makes your life much more interesting.”

“Did you hear me say I didn’t enjoy it?”

Harry grinned as Sirius leaned over and kissed Remus thoroughly, at least until Ginny pulled him over to do the same to him.

“I think I like this new breakfast tradition,” Harry chuckled a bit later.

“Tea, toast and kisses?” Remus asked.

“Precisely.” Harry toasted them with a teacup, Ginny comfortably ensconced on his knee, and Sirius grinned.

“I rather like it myself.”

“I’m glad to have it again.”

Sirius beamed at Remus, and Harry smiled fondly at both of them. “It’s good to have you back.”

***

“Are you dressed yet?” Remus called as he slid his wand into his sleeve and glanced toward the bedroom.

Sirius sighed. “I’m afraid this is as good as it gets. Thank Merlin you kept my old things or I’d be forced to wear the bed sheet as a toga!” He came out to join Remus.

“Or one of my robes again and I know how you hate to wear things that clash,” Remus murmured, stroking a hand over Sirius’ arm.

“It will be good to have some new things of my own again,” Sirius admitted, moving closer.

“New robes, a wand and perhaps a broom,” Remus suggested gently.

“A wand that’s _mine_ ,” Sirius said almost rhapsodically. “I haven’t had one that fit me since That Night.”

Remus pulled him close and hugged him. “You’ll have your life back, all of it,” he promised.

“I already do,” Sirius replied. “I have you and Harry.”

“No, you had us before; now you get it all.”

Sirius smiled, already having learned that it was pointless to argue with Remus when it came to his welfare. “Just don’t forget that you agreed to let me buy you some things as well.” Harry had already transferred everything that he had inherited from Sirius back to him, apparently the moment he’d left their cottage the previous day.

“I have you, what else do I need?” Remus asked, sliding an arm around his waist.

“New robes,” Sirius replied emphatically. “And denims. I like the way you look in denims.”

“Then we need to get a leather jacket for you as well.”

“It sounds like we’re going to be doing a lot of shopping in Muggle stores too.”

“We’ll go wherever you want,” Remus promised.

“Are you going to keep agreeing with everything I suggest?” Sirius asked, amused. “If so, we should go back to bed.”

“You need a wand,” Remus said firmly.

“And clothes. So let’s get going before I drag you down to the floor.”

Remus pointed at the fireplace. “Go!”

“Bossy git!” Sirius laughed before he stepped inside, said “Diagon Alley,” and vanished.

“I have to be to keep up with you,” Remus murmured before stepping into the hearth and repeating Sirius’ words. Sirius was waiting for him as he stepped out and caught hold of Remus’ hand as they started down the street.

“Ollivander’s first?” Remus asked, noting the side-long looks they were getting and knowing the news of Sirius’ return had spread through wizarding Britain.

“That would be fine,” Sirius said, trying for nonchalance but his eagerness obvious.

“Just fine?” Remus teased gently as they walked toward the shop.

“All right, I want my own wand more than anything except you,” Sirius admitted sheepishly, and Remus smiled.

“We’ll get your wand, then we’ll see about the rest.”

“I wonder if it’ll be the same type?” Sirius mused as they stepped into Ollivander’s.

“That’s a good question; you have changed, so it’s a possibility your wand would change as well.”

“We’ll soon see,” Sirius said, looking around and then starting when Mr. Ollivander popped up almost under his nose.

“Sirius Black! I had heard that you had returned!”

“As you can see, the rumors are true, and I’m in need of a wand, Mr. Ollivander.”

“Of course, of course. What to try...” Ollivander murmured, rubbing his hands together as he studied the problem.

“Not the same as my first?” Sirius asked tentatively, not wanting to offend the wand-maker.

“Ten inch holly with unicorn hair. Possible, but not quite right.” Ollivander frowned, then vanished into the back room.

“Not the same then.”

“Apparently not,” Sirius said wryly. “At least he didn’t yell at me.”

“Who would dare to yell at Sirius Black, lost hero of the War?”

“Remus Lupin, the man who doesn’t like cold feet against him in the middle of the night?”

Remus chuckled at that. “Aside from myself.”

“Hmm, well, Harry might eventually. Families tend to yell at each other, or so I’ve heard, not having had a normal one myself.”

Remus pulled him in for a hug and kissed his jaw. “I promise you’ll have much more family time with both of us in the years to come.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Sirius half turned in Remus’ embrace as Ollivander returned. He smiled when he saw that the elderly wizard was carrying a box.

“Eleven inch alder and dragon heart string,” the wand maker announced, offering the box to Sirius, who took hold of the wand and waved it once, sending an explosive shower of vivid purple sparks in every direction. All three wizards ducked, and Ollivander tsked and snatched the wand back, replacing it in its box before disappearing in back again.

“Not quite what you need,” Remus commented, examining a singe mark on his sleeve.

“I noticed,” Sirius replied wryly. “And now I really do need to buy you new robes.”

“Why is that?”

“Because this one’s scorched.”

“I think we need to worry about the things you need first.”

“I think we can get do both,” Sirius retorted. “I’m rich again, remember?”

“I’m not going to live off your inheritance,” Remus stated.

“No, but we are both going to contribute, Moony.”

“And when did I say we both weren’t?” Remus protested. “You’ve only just returned; I’m certainly not expecting you to run out and get a position somewhere!”

“But I _have_ money, and I’d like to buy some things today... which you already agreed to.”

“Yes, I did,” Remus said mildly.

Sirius eyed him suspiciously. “So why are arguing about this?”

“I - I’m not sure,” Remus admitted, glancing at Sirius and smiling, making Sirius chuckle even as he shook his head.

“I suppose we’re just enjoying falling back into familiar patterns,” he mused before stepping forward again when Ollivander reappeared with another box.

“Eleven inch mahogany and dragon heart string,” the wandmaker announced. “This should do it.” He watched with anticipation as Sirius grasped the latest offering and gingerly flicked it, clearly fearing more explosions.

Sirius’ expression cleared when the wand did exactly what he wanted, nothing more and nothing less, and a delighted smile spread over his face.

“That’s brilliant, love,” Remus said, sliding an arm around Sirius’ waist and hugging him.

“Yes, it is,” Sirius said happily, his fingers stroking the wand while Remus looked on, smiling gently at his expression.

“I have my own wand again,” Sirius murmured, still staring at the wand with a smile on his face.

“And your own life,” Remus assured him, stroking his back.

“With you and Harry.” Sirius smiled at him while digging galleons out of his pocket to pay Mr. Ollivander for the wand.

“And Ginny, don’t forget her, or he’d have a fit,” Remus reminded him with a chuckle.

“True. I suppose I missed out on the chance to have him living with us; he has his own life now,” Sirius said wistfully.

“I’m sorry, love,” Remus whispered, “I wish it could be otherwise.”

“No, I’m happy he has a good life,” Sirius said. “I just hope there’s still room for me in it. And I want him—and Ginny—to be part of ours.”

“Of course there will be room for you!” Remus answered, sounding shocked that Sirius would think otherwise. “You’re his family, his father-figure; I hardly doubt he’s going to forget you’re back.”

“I’m being absurd, aren’t I? Thank goodness you’re the voice of reason. I suppose I never thought about all of you having moved on with your lives when I was wandering between realities. I always thought of you just as I’d last seen you.”

“There’s a part of me that’s very glad you didn’t make it back before the war was over,” Remus admitted quietly as they exited the store and walked down the street.

Sirius cast a sidelong glance at him, taking in the momentary drawn expression. “It was bad?”

“Very.” Remus’ tone was as solemn as his expression. “There’s a memorial at Hogwarts if you’d like to go see it.”

“ _At_ Hogwarts?” Sirius repeated in dismay. “Voldemort got through the school’s protections?”

“Deatheaters were running the school; that made it easy.”

Sirius’ eyes widened. “Running the school? Good Lord, what happened? I should have been here to help.”

“This is a story to be told over tea—or something stronger,” Remus said, turning them toward the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

“At least I know how it turns out and that you and Harry survived.”

Remus nodded as they walked into the bar and claimed a table, their entrance causing the murmur of voices to drop off before resuming at an even louder level.

“Right, that’s odd,” Sirius muttered. “Everyone’s staring, Moony.”

“It’s not often war heroes come back from the dead.” Remus reached out and took Sirius’ hand. “Would you rather we go home?”

“No, it’s rather nice to know they aren’t staring because they think I’m a criminal or mad and should be locked up in Azkaban or St. Mungo’s.”

“Actually, the single witches are probably trying to think of a way to put a love potion in your drink.”

Sirius barked a laugh. “It wouldn’t do them any good; I’m only interested in one wizard.”

“And that one wizard is very pleased to hear that, not that I had any doubts as to that fact.”

“Years of focusing on nothing but getting home to you does tend to give it away,” Sirius agreed, looking up in surprise when two glasses of firewhiskey floated to the table.

“On the house,” the barkeep called, and Remus smiled proudly.

“See, love? You’re beloved now.”

Sirius shook his head. “This is going to take a bit of getting used to.” He raised his glass to the bartender in thanks before taking a long swallow.

“We’ve all the time in the world,” Remus promised, smiling at him fondly.

“That sounds wonderful,” Sirius replied softly, slowly relaxing into the chair. “It’s been so long since I could rest, knowing that I’m where I belong.”

“You can do that now for as long as you’d like,” Remus promised, reaching across the table to squeeze Sirius’ hand.

“As long as you stay here with me,” Sirius said, not caring how sappy he sounded.

“Anywhere we go, we go together.”

“That sounds very good.” Sirius’ stomach rumbled, and he chuckled. “Perhaps the first place we should go is lunch?”

“Care to order here or go somewhere else?”

After looking around and seeing that, despite the interest, no one seemed likely to approach them uninvited, Sirius slouched down further in his chair. “Here is good. And quicker, which sounds good to me.”

“So we’ll eat here then.” Remus smiled and reached across the table to catch and squeeze Sirius’ hand.

“And then do some more shopping and maybe go for a walk later?” Sirius suggested.

“Of course, anything you want,” Remus promised.

Sirius sighed faintly. “Remus, I love you dearly, but I hope you get used to me being back soon because I want my clever, stubborn Moony back. You _never_ agreed with everything I said.”

Remus blinked, amber eyes narrowing as he realized he had been doing exactly that. “You have to understand that I’ve thought you gone for all this time; having you back has quite knocked me off balance.”

“I do realize, but I thought it best to point it out before it became a habit. Eventually you’d realize what you were doing, and I didn’t want you to think I was taking advantage of you... at least not in that way!” Sirius smirked at him at the last.

“Sirius, you took advantage of me for years during school; do you think I’d mind in the least?”

Sirius barked a laugh. “I suppose not, but I still miss my Moony.”

“Are you saying you want me to bark at you?”

“No, but I don’t want you to avoid barking at me either. And biting’s always good,” he added with a leer, his blue-grey eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Give me a week or two and I’ll be back to trying to rein you in, Sirius, I swear.”

“Mmm, sounds like fun.”

Remus burst into laughter at that, the lines around his eyes deepening as he grinned. “Sirius, you’ll never change.”

“No, I won’t. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me just as I am, Moony.”

“If that’s supposed to worry me, I’m afraid you’re very mistaken,” Remus smiled.

“You’re a hopeless case.”

“For you, yes; I knew that not long after we met,” Remus shrugged.

“It goes both ways, Moony. And it’s what’s kept me going and got me home again.” Sirius smiled crookedly. “So make sure you order a good dinner; I plan to celebrate again when we get home.”

“Only if you promise I can have you for dessert if I eat all my greens,” Remus said under his breath as one of the staff approached the table, looking in awe of Sirius.

“You can have that regardless,” Sirius assured him, growing a little uncomfortable at the way strangers were regarding him. Once the waiter had set the food on the table and departed again, he confided, “This all feels rather odd, Moony.”

“We can leave if you’d like,” Remus assured him. “I can spell the food fresh, and we can eat at home.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s better than having everyone think me a traitorous murderer,” Sirius said wryly, taking a bite of his food and pausing to make a sound of appreciation. “If I keep running away and hiding, they’ll never get used to me being back, and it’ll never pass.”

“Honestly, I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to having you back,” Remus admitted.

“Then I shall enjoy proving it to you until you do,” Sirius assured him with quick, open smile. He was gradually relaxing, the reality of being home and with _his_ Moony sinking in. His long journey was finally over, and their lives were ahead of them. It was going to be the best Marauder adventure ever.


End file.
